1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to computers and, more particularly, to a graphical user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the popularity of personal computers has grown, software companies have strived to improve the interaction between users and the computer. Early operating systems used text-based interfaces supplied with the operating systems, such as CP/M and DOS. These text based operating systems relied on the user to memorize commands and have a detailed knowledge of the contents of the computer.
Text-based interfaces have been largely replaced by graphical user interfaces (GUIs). A graphical user interface allows the user to interact with the computer through use of an input device, such as a mouse, touchpad, trackball, or joystick (or through the keyboard). The input device allows the user to initiate actions by pointing at an object on the screen and xe2x80x9cclickingxe2x80x9d (pressing a control button associated with the input device).
Graphical user interfaces are generally supplied by the operating system provider, and also by third parties who design specialized or enhanced interfaces. For example, WINDOWS 95 (by Microsoft Corporation) provides a graphical user interface which is used to control interaction between the user and the operating system and also provides support to applications software, such that each application has a similar look and feel. Third party vendors also provide software which modifies or replaces the portions of the WINDOWS 95 graphical user interface which controls interaction between the user and the operating system. NORTON NAVIGATOR, by Symantec Corporation, enhances the taskbar area of the WINDOWS 95 graphical user interface to provide additional areas to access programs and to provide multiple xe2x80x9cdesktops.xe2x80x9d A desktop is an arrangement of graphical elements shown on the user""s screen, such as backgrounds (xe2x80x9cwallpaperxe2x80x9d), icons, and open application windows. Providing multiple desktops allows the user to configure interface elements differently for various work conditions.
While multiple desktops provides functionality improvements over the default graphical user interfaces provided with the various operating systems, the graphical user interface remains an impediment to users, and especially to less experienced users.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a powerful, yet easy to use, graphical user interface.
The present invention provides a method of switching desktops on a computer. The GUI displays a representation of a polyhedron having a plurality of faces shown on the computer""s display. Images are displayed on the faces, each image being associated with a respective desktop. The desktops may be switched responsive to user interaction with said faces.
The present invention provides significant advantages over the prior art. First, the GUI present an easy and intuitive approach to using multiple desktops. Second, the GUI can support an unlimited number of desktops without reducing the resolution and, hence, visual impact of the bitmaps representing the desktops. Third, the GUI uses only a small portion of the desktop and virtually no space on the taskbar.